Conflicted and Constricted
by InsideTheMindOfKai
Summary: They say opposites attract. True, and they usually stick for a long time but in the end, opposites are still opposites. Sophomore business genius Terra Seojun is forced to teach a class featuring his ex, Xion Airez. Both loved and hated each other, promised to never see each other again. Will the promise be broken and new relationships made? Rated M for hospital related "issues"


A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to a story that has been on mind for more than a year now. I tried to write this multiple times but I just couldn't, especially with English not being my first language. This is my first attempt to write a novel so I hope you all enjoy my first piece of literature. As usual, since this is a fan-made story, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Once again, I hope you all enjoy your read. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Also, to improve your understanding, some parts are taken from cannon and most are not.

DIMC, also known as Destiny Islands Medical Center is the top number 1 medical community in the entire world located at the island state of Destiny Islands. Inside the community is the DMU or Destiny Medical University which is the prestigious center of the college community as well as the state-of-the-art and leading university for medical practices, medical research, and biotechnology. The university also serves as the state's one and only hospital as the university's prominence is prevalent among residents. Along with is beautiful environment of clear waters, white sand, great seafood, and , Destiny Islands attracted almost a couple of million tourists annually from all over the United Kingdom of Hearts. Within in a very special room in the university, something interesting was happening.

11:49 PM. 11 more minutes until the next day. 11 more minutes until the end of the operation. 11 minutes before the patient gets patched up. 11 more minutes until I can finally get some sleep. Knowing my alpha team of medical professionals, 11 minutes is more than enough time for the team to close the surgical entry wound, cleanse everything, and get the patient out to ICU. I stood there in behind the viewing window, overlooking the operation from above as my handpicked doctors operated on Destiny Islands' Mayor's appendicitis. I looked at my watch, it was 11:45 PM. The operation team, visibly tired, we're smiling behind their masks as the surgeon finally patched everything up. Through his magnified glasses, he turned his head to me and gave me a thumbs up. I grinned at him and payed him back the thumbs up. Turning around, I saw our university's director dozing off in a black leather arm chair, his glasses almost slipping off from his temples and a bit of drool coming out. He looked worn and old, as he really is _that_ old especially with his non-dyed slick silver hair, his black and white plaid shirt hiding the coattails of his specially made lab coat, with embroidered Destiny Medicine University Director logo and name on it. He was wearing brown slacks and his favorite slipper imitation of white shoes. His snores was getting exceptionally loud, to a point that I think maybe even reach the sound-proof window. I slowly approached him and shook his shoulders a bit.

"Urngh... I'll sign... later..." he mumbled while asleep, or perhaps while trying to stay asleep from the invitation of waking up.

Still, I pressed on and shook him a tad bit harder. More groans and more "paperwork" related mumbles came out. He's hopeless and it might be a better idea for him to sleep in an operation viewing room. I mean, it is very comfortable and convenient as it was meant to be comfortable and convenient for any brave family or political members to view whatever surgery is happening to a relative. The viewing room was basically a long black leather (or I think its leather) couch in the middle of a three-walls-one-wall-is-a-big-window room. It's warm, but not too warm as it had a cool breeze from the AC, a water dispenser featuring coffee, an actual green leafy plant, and two doors: one for the entrance and/or exit, and the other as a unisex restroom. The couch had a couple of small pillows and blankets that was being used by the director. Basically, the viewing room was a small one room apartment that features public viewing of people cutting into people in a 24 hour basis. But it was a nice place to sleep though.

The CEO, or Director Ansem, is my current mentor in life, medicine, business, and basically everything else. He is a second father figure to me as he basically taught me how to run his school in a way a father would teach his young son to play baseball. Apart from a father figure, he is my boss yet I literally pay him to run the university. I guess, I would say he is more of a rusty old grandpa that needs medicare to be looked after but keeps running away from old people daycare. Either way, the respect I give cannot be equaled to anyone in this world and so I guess he deserves every right to rest right now.

I sighed after looking at his current state. He desperately needs a vacation but I can't run Destiny Medical University yet as I'm still only a second-year hospital resident. Besides, his younger brother Vice-Director Xemnas can handle it without him but cannot without me. I laughed at the thought, even if it was a harsh reality. The blanket on my mentor didn't fully covered his shoulders. I took off his glasses and safely put it somewhere safe and moved the blanket to fully cover him. His breathing was slow and calm, reminding me of my real father. I yawned silently, looked at my watch and saw the time display 11:53 PM. Yawning again, I headed out of the room.

I was greeted with applause from nurses and passing by night-shift doctors in the hallway. I weakly smiled and quickly bowed to all of them while muttering "you did well." I was tired, I just wanted to sleep so I automatically headed to the student residence dorms. Fortunately, I was able to negotiate with Ansem by giving him my offer for a dorm for myself in exchange for 10% of my stocks be invested to the improvement of the university which ultimately lead to the financial security for campus improvement costs, though that deal went on even when I got a roommate. I reached the door and struggled to press the numbers on the digital lock. The door beeped and opened. I pushed the door with my remaining strength. The lights were open. After closing the door, I met with my roommate, my sister.

She was sitting on her side of the big-ass desk that I bought. Thick-rimmed glasses rested on her nose and as the blue led lights of the computer screen in front of her lit her face, revealing her mess of a top-bun with her blonde hair. Her eyes met mine as mine stared at her.

"'sup Ter," she said after looking back at her screen, "how's life treating you?"

"I just wanna sleep, close the lights Nams," I groggily mumbled. I walked to my side of the room, the right side, and saw heaven in the form of my bed and my pillows. Beside my heaven was my love, four upright monitors showing live updates of the UKH stock market, the detailed cash flow of the university, current UKH Department of Health rules and regulations, and last but most importantly, my daily agenda. Disregarding the reason why I'm here at school, I took off my tie and watch, placing them on my desk. I quickly undid my belt and unexpectedly heard from Namine.

"Eww, don't strip here," she said with an obvious face of disgust but her eyes still glued to her monitor.

I looked at her with a bit of scorn. "Says the one who practically has her underwear everywhere in this room instead of the private walk-in wardrobes."

"Haha, funny," she rolled her eyes.

I went into my wardrobe and switched to grey DMU jogging pants and a white shirt from my business formal plus lab coat attire. In question of why is brother and sister are in the same room in college, there is a simple answer. Namine despised her roommates and decided to live in mine, which Ansem basically said "whatever" in expressing his opinion in this matter. Once I got returned to my bed, I noticed even Namine was wearing grey DMU jogging pants and a white shirt. I guess family really is alike in some way or another. Namine sighed in frustration and deleted a long paragraph, judging from the way she violently smashed the backspace button rapidly. With my curiosity getting the better of me, I decided to see what she was up to.

 _Together, we are the shinning beacons for the bright future we face._

 _Together, we can make the change the world awaits us to do._

 _Together, we are DMU._

"What's this for again?" I asked, forgetting the reason why she's taking a night out.

"Its for the opening ceremony for the incoming freshmen this year," she answered.

"Speech?"

"Yep."

"Not Ansem?"

"Well, he asked me to."

"Why?"

"He wanted to represent Biotech more this year."

"Good luck with that."

I returned to my bedside, slowly drifting to sleep as my blankets swarmed my warmed my cold body as I dove inside the mess of my heavenly bed. It was a nice feeling. I closed my eyes and did't open them again until the morning.

Namine and I are siblings, and I am the older one, because obviously her beauty came from my handsomeness. Also, I'm smarter. But other than siblings, we are considered the university's geniuses but in reality aren't. Its all hard work, knowledge, and dedication. Maybe a little bit of desperation. Namine and I were handpicked by Ansem himself when we where in high school. While Ansem taught me the economics and business aspect of the university due to my proficiency in money and numbers, Namine was taught technology, theoretical and practical engineering, and her favorite, architecture due to her interest in design. Initially, when Ansem was knocked on our home's doorstep, he was talking to mom and dad about a free-ride to college and they thought it was a scam which lead to Ansem getting a record of solicitation for begging two highschool students to get into DMU for free. It was a funny article for the news station and entire police of Destiny Islands. In the end, we accepted the offer, mom and dad is crying from the opportunity and luck they had. I will admit, we were not rich thought not poor either. Financial security was not a problem but financial growth was. Right now, I'm happy for my parents as they can get the vacation they needed from caring for us literally for the rest of their lives. They're in the enjoying the beautiful sunsets of Twilight Town, just an ocean away.

Nonetheless, I should really sleep instead of conjuring more thoughts to keep myself awake. Closing my thoughts once more, I drifted to sleep world.

A/N: Just like the protagonist, I should sleep too. its like... 2:00 AM right now where I am so... Goodnight everyone! I hope you enjoyed the pilot chapter of my first ever literature piece!

-InsideTheMindOfKai


End file.
